1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hard drive deck for accommodating and connecting a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, how a space inside a computer system being used is carefully considered and no space should be idle. For instance, a housing of a standard computer server, i.e. a 1-U sever, has been restricted to a specified size. When an unused space exists in its housing, efforts is taken to fill the unused space. Therefore, a non-standard hard drive deck is a choice to fill in the unused space.